


get your kicks on route 66

by zabavnaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort No Hurt, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Manager Chris, Musician Sebastian, Road Trips, Self-Reflection, common people
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти хозяина крайслер почти не выкатывали из гаража, Скотт иногда возился с ним, выезжал впечатлить какого-нибудь дружка, а Крис, – Криса никогда не интересовали машины, не настолько.<br/>Проехать на старом кабриолете по несуществующей трассе показалось ему достаточно безумным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get your kicks on route 66

**Author's Note:**

> все песни, прозвучавшие тем или иным образом в тексте: http://pleer.com/list3448278kmmU
> 
> все песни, которые поет себастиан: http://pleer.com/list3448280Zfux

Черный джип с опущенными окнами проносится мимо, изнутри грохочет музыка, водитель, выставив из окна руку, взмахивает в такт. “Она ведет в Сент-Луис, кончается в Миссури”, слышит Крис.

Голос отдаляется вместе с меломаном из джипа, уже отголоском доносится: “...Кингмэн, Бэрстоу, Сан Бернардино”, – очень оригинально, думает Крис, ехать по шестьдесят шестой трассе, слушать песню про шестьдесят шестую трассу, осталось только найти полустершийся растиражированный знак на асфальте, выставить селфи в инстаграм; почувствуй себя в настоящей Америке, так, вроде, кричат продавцы путевок.

Почувствуй себя туристом в родной стране.

 

Нью-Йорк остается позади.

Остается за спиной и все остальное, Джерси-сити, Ньюарк, Ист Оранж, одинаковые со всех сторон парки Эссекса, и в какой-то момент Крис перестает обращать внимание на названия городов; кажется, он подъезжает к  Денвиллу, когда начинает темнеть.

Льет дождь, но Крис не собирается опускать крышу. Он прибавляет скорость, выкручивает на полную громкость радио, ночной диджей предлагает прислушаться к мелодичному голосу жены Блейка Шелтона. Крис пропускает ее имя мимо ушей, как пропускает мимо ушей и песню; Крис торопится, не задумываясь, – не объясняя себе, – зачем. Он торопится, чтобы не думать об этом.

Приевшаяся мелодия входящего снова и снова пытается уделать радио, переорать кантри-певицу, добраться до ушей Криса; мелодия транслирует в мозг простое сообщение.

Не бери трубку, Эванс. Нахрен, просто не бери трубку.

Чертыхнувшись, Крис сгребает с соседнего сиденья телефон, выхватывая в свете вспыхнувшего дисплея привычное имя звонящего; наверное, стоило бы уже спустя неделю после развода переименовать контакт.

Может быть, заменить слово “жена” словом “бывшая”. Может быть, записать Джесс как есть, под именем. Может быть, ради мелочного удовольствия для начала написать рядом с именем – “сука”. Может быть, Крису вообще больше не нужен ее номер.

Среди бесконечных “может быть” Крис выбирает самое очевидное, – размахнувшись, он выбрасывает телефон далеко влево, под колеса иссиня-черного мерседеса, водитель даже не замечает этого, никто не замечает – так и должно быть.

Так правильно, думает Крис, понимая, что дождь прекращается, – стихает, наконец, совсем; радио переключается на заунывные напевы Ланы дель Рей, на обочине справа кто-то, подсвечивая себе мобильником, настойчиво взмахивает рукой. Через неделю Крис задумается об этом, начнет вспоминать, восстанавливать в памяти каждую мелочь, – синеватый прямоугольник чужого дисплея вдали, мокрый асфальт, темнота густо покрытых зеленью деревьев, выхваченные детали одежды в свете дальних фар, песня про синие джинсы, указатель на Стэнхоуп – еще пять минут езды. Через неделю Крис будет говорить об этом вслух, – наигранность, нереальность, кинематографичность момента спустя время покажется ему слишком смешной. Через неделю Крис почти пожалеет, что не стал режиссером, как когда-то хотел.

Неделя еще не прошла; Крис останавливается, потому что он – добропорядочный и сострадательный гражданин Штатов.

Потому что плевать ему, в общем, останавливаться или нет.

– О, вау. Привет, пижон.

Взъерошенные волосы, драные джинсы, какие-то разводы под глазами; с поднятым воротником куртки и помятым лицом этот парень похож на встрепанного воробья, случайно наглотавшегося спидов и перелетевшего океан, и у Криса есть еще пара секунд, чтобы передумать и уехать – но он съезжает на обочину и вскидывает брови:

– Что?

– Я говорю – пижон, – повторяет парень, широким жестом обозначая грязно-белый крайслер, вишневую кожу салона. – Отличная тачка. Дедуля подарил?

Крис пожимает плечами; это даже не смешно – машина и правда дедушкина, кабриолет шестьдесят восьмого года, редкий и тогда, и сейчас. После смерти хозяина крайслер почти не выкатывали из гаража, Скотт иногда возился с ним, выезжал впечатлить какого-нибудь дружка, а Крис, – Криса никогда не интересовали машины, не настолько.

Проехать на старом кабриолете по несуществующей трассе показалось ему достаточно безумным.

Что-нибудь безумное, снова думает Крис, глядя на то, как парень перемахивает через закрытую дверцу, вытягиваясь на соседнем сиденье; какая-нибудь встряска.

И никаких тормозов.

Они трогаются; Крис выезжает на дорогу, остается всего несколько минут до Стэнхоупа, но, если не останавливаться, рано утром можно оказаться в Баффало – или хрен знает где еще.

– Кстати, – случайный попутчик резко поворачивает голову, хлопая себя по карманам, – я не из этих.

– Не из этих?

– Не из тех, кто за жалкие пару часов пути будет отсасывать на ближайшей парковке. Или дрочить. Или что там еще в твоих извращенных мозгах, а? – он достает новую пачку, срывает фольгу, прикуривает, оторвав у сигареты фильтр; Крис хмыкает:

– С чего ты взял, что я из этих?

– Ну давай подумаем, – Крис слышит акцент, но не может понять, какой, абсолютно ясная речь, абсолютно странный выговор, словно английский ему не родной. Или он просто выделывается. – Ты ни слова не сказал, разрешил сесть в машину, поехал молча, даже не спросил, куда меня довезти.

А ведь и правда – не спросил.

Даже не подумал об этом.

– Короче, ты пиздец подозрительный. Мне начинать бояться?

– А мне?

Парень смеется, выпуская дым в сторону; проводит пальцем по кожаному сиденью, смахивая не успевшие высохнуть капли, с сомнением смотрит на Криса, вымокший ворот его футболки:

– Ты не опускал крышу в дождь? Ты в курсе, что она опускается?

– В курсе.

– Я же сказал. Ты пиздец подозрительный. Или просто странный. Но это меня устраивает.

Странно, думает Крис, этот человек раздражает его – но не больше, чем все остальные; пару дней назад он твердо решил, что ненавидит людей, не встретил с тех пор ни одного исключения, все они бесили его так или иначе, семья, друзья, приятели, близкие, едва знакомые, случайные встречные, – после внезапно случившегося, непривычного эмоционального всплеска все стало неважно. Он должен был уехать – и должен был уехать один, это казалось самым правильным, самым идиотским и самым очевидным; а теперь, стоило проехать какие-то несчастные сутки, он уже собирается подвозить какого-то незнакомца, критикующего его машину.

Кстати об этом.

– Так все-таки – куда тебе?

– Город ангелов, – тянет парень не мечтательно – скорее издевательски. – А тебе?

– Примерно туда же, – медленно отвечает Крис. У него нет плана, но для начала нужно уложить этот факт в собственной голове, а затем уже признаваться посторонним, тем более, что, кажется, этого постороннего ничего не смущает:

– Ну, значит нам по пути.

– Я не собираюсь везти человека, которого увидел пять минут назад, до самой Калифорнии, – уточняет Крис, – это больше недели в машине. Многовато для соседства с тем, кого не знаешь.

– Себастиан.

– Что?

– Ты меня уже знаешь, – поясняет парень; зажав сигарету в зубах, он опускает руку, тянет рычаг, отодвигая кресло на максимум, вытягивает ноги и сползает ниже, устраиваясь с очевидным комфортом. – Знаешь, как меня зовут, это полдела.

– Крис, – он все еще не считает это знакомством. Но в чем-то Себастиан прав; знание имени дарит смутное ощущение безопасности – как будто встретил человека не в этот же день, а несколько лет назад, как будто можешь представить, что от него ожидать.

Впрочем – прямо сейчас Крису совершенно все равно.

– Ну и зашибись, Крис.

– Себастиан, – припоминает вдруг Крис, – так звали одного бойфренда… бойфренда моего младшего брата. Он называл его Басти.

– Басти, – медленно повторяет Себастиан, щелчком стряхивая пепел на скрытую темнотой дорогу. – Еще раз услышу – оторву язык. Или руль. Или отберу твою тачку.

– И это я – подозрительный.

Себастиан отмахивается, прикрывая глаза; Крис смотрит прямо перед собой.

Он не знает, какого черта творит.

 

*

Себастиан просыпается рано, ровно на въезде в Баффало, словно может похвастаться идеальными внутренними часами и способностью крепко спать в любом месте, – не просыпаясь, не укрываясь, неудобно раскинувшись на сиденье, сложив руки на груди; Себастиан с силой трет ладонями лицо, озирается сонно и немного потерянно, и Крис щурится, смахивая прилетевшую прямо в нос пыль:

– Вода на заднем сиденье. Была.

– Ага, – он круто разворачивается, хватая двухлитровую бутыль, садится обратно и присасывается к горлышку, жадными глотками выпивая едва ли не половину; пытается умыться, проливая воду на сиденье, Крис бурчит неразборчиво насчет любимого кожаного салона своего дедушки, но, впрочем, его волнует немного другое.

Давай, Крис, убеждает он себя, включи-ка мозги. Куда ты едешь? Зачем ты остановился? Зачем взял этого парня с собой? Что собираешься делать, когда закончатся деньги? Что предпримешь, если этот тип прирежет тебя во сне и пустит на органы? Не станешь спать?

Давай, Крис, пора заканчивать этот дебильный бунт.

– Доброе утро, – провозглашает тем временем Себастиан, сияющий мокрым лицом и широкой улыбкой, такой странной – сейчас он кажется Крису моложе, чем вчера, лет на пять, Себастиан кажется Крису простым мальчишкой, которому не на чем добраться до дома.

Интересно, думает Крис, многих ты так обманывал?

– Утро.

– Окей, ты не из тех, кто радуется солнечному дню, я понял. Что насчет завтрака?

– Сейчас найдем что-нибудь, – Крис пожимает плечами; Себастиан копается в карманах куртки, вытаскивает вчерашние сигареты и солнечные очки, тут же напяливает их, вытягивает ноги, внезапная вспышка раздражения прошибает Криса насквозь – этот парень, кажется, думает, что попал в рекламу красивой американской жизни, весь этот устаревший шик, разваливающаяся красивая тачка, светлое небо, фотографии Джеймса Дина, тихие хрипы радио; таких, как он, думает Крис, культивируя эту мысль в себе безотчетно, ничего не заботит.

Крису хотелось бы быть таким же.

– Слушай, – Себастиан прикуривает сразу две сигареты, одну отдает Крису, то ли угадывает в нем курильщика, то ли просто не ждет возражений, – тут есть отличный бар. Мы же в Баффало. Городе королевы. Никеля. Добрых соседей. Света. Деревьев…

– Да, я тоже знаком с парочкой местных.

– Ладно, ладно, просто это забавно, выдумывать столько ласковых названий для несчастного городишка, хотя все это, – Себастиан машет рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой в сторону, переводя внимание с буйно растущей вдоль асфальта травы на городской пейзаж, один из сотен, тысяч, миллионов таких же, – просто очередная урбанистическая хрень. Город как город, – он снова прикладывается к бутылке, Крис сворачивает на перекрестке в поисках дороги посвободнее, – все они одинаковые. Зачем вообще давать им имена?

– Это риторический вопрос? – с сомнением уточняет Крис, долго затягиваясь, в животе у него урчит, но черта с два он пойдет вон в тот Макдональдс.

– А сам как думаешь?

– Думаю, что ты несешь какую-то чертову чушь.

– Ауч, – Себастиан, хмыкнув, качает головой, тут же оживляется: – Так вот, бар. На главной улице, сворачивай направо, километра полтора осталось, ага… Теперь никуда не сворачивай. Подъедем к самому открытию. Полный улет, эти ребята изобрели крылышки Баффало, понимаешь?

Крис понимает.

 

Бар “Якорь” со стороны напоминает – если бы не цветастые вывески – самый обычный дом, три этажа, надстройка, кирпично-красные стены, парочка окон с каждой стороны; на парковке, несмотря на ранний час, место находится не без труда. Себастиан выпрыгивает из машины первым, – как и вчера, не потрудившись открыть дверцу, – и Крис окликает его:

– Один вопрос. Денег у тебя, я так понимаю, нет?

Себастиан легко пожимает плечами, поворачивается к Крису, продолжая движение ко входу в бар спиной вперед:

– Я не прошу платить за меня, Крис! – весело сообщает он, повышая голос, когда Крис прячет в карман ключи. – Могу просто смотреть, как ты жрешь. Пища для духа и все такое.

– Отличный план, – серьезно откликается Крис, обгоняя Себастиана у самой двери. – С тобой, оказывается, удобно.

 

Внутри бара все оказывается типично настолько, насколько Крис мог ожидать, – если в Нью-Йорке такая обстановка все чаще становится не более чем элементом маркетинга, “Якорь” преподносит себя бесхитростно и красочно; разноцветные плакаты на стенах, старые номерные знаки, мотоциклы под потолком; Крис мельком оглядывает сбившуюся по углам сонную публику, а Себастиан меж тем – даже не оглядывается, словно бывает здесь каждый день – целеустремленно движется к бармену, склоняется к нему, наваливаясь на стойку:

– Эй, Бобби, – слышит Крис, подходя ближе. Бобби – бритоголовый мужик, похожий на байкера или тюремного надсмотрщика, одетый в кожаный жилет и рукава из татуировок – широко ухмыляется, и от этой ухмылки Крису становится страшно. Впрочем, похоже, ему одному, потому что Себастиан отвечает настолько же радостной улыбкой, отчего его лицо словно вспыхивает, светится, заменяя собой приглушенный свет здешних ламп. – Как насчет комплимента от заведения для меня и вот этого парня? – он указывает большим пальцем себе за спину, на Криса, и под внимательным взглядом Бобби тому кажется, что его досматривают таможенники где-нибудь на границе, а в кармане как раз завалялся пакетик кокса.

Пожав плечами, Крис коротко машет рукой в знак приветствия, да, мол, я вот этот парень. Не бей меня сильно.

– Стэн, ты опять, – изрекает наконец бармен, с громким шлепком опуская возле пустых стаканов замызганную тряпку. – Хоть ребят развлеки.

– Запросто, – Себастиан, перегнувшись через стойку, хлопает Бобби по плечу, резко разворачивается к Крису: – Сядь куда-нибудь. У меня тут дело.

Какое еще дело, собирается было спросить Крис, почти примирившийся с тем, что в этом баре явно какие-то свои порядки, – но Себастиан уже не слушает; закатав рукава куртки, он проходит мимо первого попавшегося стола, за который опускается Крис, идет в угол, где возле обшарпанного музыкального автомата примостился – надо же – вполне современный синтезатор.

Крис думает, что к этому парню – Стэн, значит, его фамилия? – у него появился дополнительный ряд вопросов.

Они, впрочем, могут подождать; настроив микрофон, Себастиан на минуту зависает над инструментом, опустив голову, а затем, усмехнувшись, нажимает какую-то кнопку и пробегается пальцами по клавишам.

И еще раз.

И начинает петь.

Петь, – мягко, словно бы лениво, медленный темп, песня, вроде бы, конца шестидесятых, она точно знакома Крису, но он не может вспомнить, что это. У Себастиана – это кажется Крису странным, хотя он не смог бы объяснить, почему – оказывается действительно приятный голос. Расслабляющий и расслабленный, как и он сам, – Стэн прикрывает глаза, прищелкивает пальцами свободной руки, качает головой в такт, улыбается, изредка поднимая взгляд на притихших посетителей, и Крис пропускает момент, когда перед ним ставят огромную тарелку со знаменитыми куриными крылышками.

Он пропускает и тот момент, когда песня заканчивается.

– Спой еще! – прорывается через аплодисменты требовательный, немного визгливый женский голос; Себастиан подмигивает девице, отключая микрофон:

– Не на голодный желудок, леди, – через полминуты он опускается напротив Криса, немедленно хватает с тарелки мясо, щедро обмакивает в соус, который капает прямо на стол, пока Себастиан ест. Бобби, сохраняя свое выражение лица живой каменной глыбы, приносит им по большому бокалу содовой, и только тут Крис отмирает:

– Здорово, – Себастиан отвлекается от еды, и Крис честно повторяет: – Здорово. Ты здесь выступаешь?

– Где придется, – отмахивается Себастиан, облизываясь. – Везде, где найду инструменты или микрофон.

– Поешь за еду?

– Десяток песен в месяц – и меня кормят лучшими куриными крылышками во всей стране. Неплохая сделка, а?

Крис пьет, чтобы не отвечать; Себастиан говорит и ведет себя так, словно именно это – его жизнь, именно это – предел мечтаний; именно этим он счастлив.

Крису хотелось бы знать, каково это.

 

*

– Торопишься?

Крис пожимает плечами, не отрывая взгляда от дороги; куда бы он мог торопиться? Кажется, он никогда и не пробовал.

– Вроде бы нет. А что?

– Мы могли бы свернуть, отсюда двадцать минут до водопадов. Был там?

– И что там делать? Сидеть, наслаждаться природой? – Крис говорит это тоном умудренного опытом парня, всю жизнь прожившего где-нибудь посреди одного из красивейших национальных парков. Этот тон прилип к нему, как прилипает к любому человеку, который провел достаточно времени в Нью-Йорке, не выезжая дальше долбанного Нью-Джерси; подавляющее большинство горожан относится к вылазкам на природу так же, как и ко всему остальному – да лаааадно, я сто раз это делал, останусь дома, посмотрю повтор шоу Эллен и доем вон тот попкорн.

Рано или поздно каждый третий из них собирается положить этому конец. Каждый двадцатый из этой трети доводит намерения до конца, для этого в жизни должен произойти какой-нибудь толчок, – крутой поворот или вроде того, что-то, разделившее жалкое существование одного из десятка тысяч нью-йоркских менеджеров на “до” и “после”.

– Вообще-то, да, – Себастиан поворачивает голову, его взгляда не видно за зеркальными стеклами очков, но Крис и в голосе слышит рассеянное недоумение. – Люди так делают. Идут туда, где красиво, и смотрят на красивое. Отдых для души, слышал?

– Ну да.

– А энтузиазма-то сколько. Еще, если и правда не торопишься, можем поехать по Радужному мосту, доберемся до Онтарио в два счета…

– Серьезно, собираешься заставить меня добраться до Канады? В страну добрых улыбок и пончиков, где керлинг всерьез считают спортом?

Себастиан заходится хохотом тут же – высоким, прерывистым, на удивление искренним.

– Вот она, Америка во всей красе. Стереотипы обо всем. Я вот родился в Румынии, что скажешь, заносчивый янки?

– О, ну отлично, – даже не думая, откликается Крис, – значит, ты возник где-то в Трансильвании пару веков назад, чтобы теперь появиться здесь, – он уже не сдерживает смех, – и украсть у меня железного коня. Ладно, слушай, я всю жизнь провел в Штатах, мы без этого не страна. В Онтарио я все равно не поеду, даже не думай, и кстати о Румынии – без шуток, ты же не собираешься?..

– Если бы и собирался, – Себастиан откидывается на спинку сиденья, постукивая пальцами по дверце; кольца – Крис только теперь обращает на них внимание – звякают, металлом о металл, – думаешь, стал бы тебя предупреждать?

Крис снова пожимает плечами, и Себастиан качает головой:

– Расслабься, чувак. Я не вор. Лет десять в завязке.

– А десять лет назад?..

– Таскал пиво из супермаркетов. Надо же хоть на чем-то иногда экономить.

Дождавшись нужного указателя, Крис входит в крутой поворот.

 

На смотровой площадке не так уж много людей; несколько парочек обжимается по углам, группа японских туристов шумно спорит насчет каких-то фотографий, парень с гитарой, примостившись на ограде, тихо наигрывает что-то неопознанное. Крис упирается взглядом в мелькнувшую среди водяных потоков радугу – все семь цветов, как на картинке по заказу, – смотрит словно бы сквозь. Здесь удивительно хорошо думается – гораздо лучше, чем если пялиться в собственный монитор с открытой вкладкой рабочей почты на экране, и уж точно приятнее, чем проводить выходные в доме родителей Джесс в Нью-Джерси.

Здесь и не думается ни о чем удивительно хорошо.

– Когда я был здесь впервые, – Себастиан, перегибаясь через перила, вертит головой то вправо, то влево, словно пытается охватить взглядом сразу все водопады на этой реке, – мне было двенадцать, и мама привезла меня сюда, на площадке играла команда уличных музыкантов, они перепевали битлов, а народ кидал деньги в шляпу.

– Дай угадаю, – Крис смаргивает наваждение – радуга пропадает, – тогда ты решил, что музыка – это твое?

– Неа. Тогда я решил, что эти ребята – полные придурки без всяких амбиций. Не смотри так, меня отправили в частную школу. Там все только и знали, что считать бабло родителей и разучивать друг с другом все эти классные слова. Бизнес. Амбиции. Баксы.

– Нелегко тебе пришлось, – фыркает Крис. Он отворачивается наконец от водопада, оглядывается, примечая парня с гитарой, тот как раз вытаскивает завернутый в бумагу сэндвич из потрепанного рюкзака. – Везде, где найдешь инструменты, ты говорил?

Крис, на самом деле, не ждет ничего – но ему хочется, может быть, в самом деле хочется услышать пение Себастиана еще раз. Есть в этом что-то простое, спокойное, как будто пара песен могли бы упростить его жизнь; как будто они ставят ее на паузу, останавливают все вокруг, позволяют увидеть – что?

– О, – Себастиан сдвигает на нос очки, проследив его взгляд. – Вызов принят. Музыкальная пауза! – он хлопает в ладоши, а в следующее мгновение уже, оттолкнувшись от ограждения, идет в нужную сторону: – Эй, чувак, привет, слушай…

– Это был не вызов! – смеется Крис ему вслед немного обескураженно. – Честное слово, даже не думал!

Его не слушают.

Музыкант отдает Стэну гитару в обмен на пару сигарет и, опустив на землю свою – даже не смешно – шляпу, вгрызается в сэндвич; первые аккорды еще не привлекают внимания.

– Если бы я влюбился в тебя, – начинает Себастиан, присаживаясь на перила, – ты могла бы пообещать мне быть преданной и помочь мне понять…

Он выбрал битлз, и Крис может представить, что когда-то – лет пятнадцать назад? – на этой же площадке звучала эта же самая песня. Очередная песня о разбитом сердце; в свои двенадцать Крис мечтал, вроде бы, о большом мороженом, первых сигаретах и большой счастливой семье.

Теперь он смотрит на подвижное лицо Себастиана, в чьих очках отражаются водяные брызги, и все это кажется ему одной огромной насмешкой.

Туристы оживляются – подходят по очереди, сверкая улыбками, кидают деньги в шляпу, переговариваются одобрительно; Крис остается стоять поотдаль. Он мог бы кинуть пару долларов тоже – в качестве шутки, – но подозревает, что те же деньги они все равно потратят вместе с этим едва знакомым парнем в какой-нибудь забегаловке.

В побеге Криса от реальности, как ни странно, Себастиан ничем ему не мешает.

– ...если бы я полюбил тебя, – допевает тем временем тот, шутливо раскланивается; минутой позже Себастиан подходит, на ходу пересчитывая банкноты: – Пятьдесят баксов. Хватит на ночь в мотеле.

– В мотеле?

– Ну ты спать-то вообще собираешься? – Себастиан легко хлопает его по плечу. – Я помню, мы знакомы меньше суток и блаблабла, за руль твоей тачки я, конечно, не сяду, но и смотреть, как ты заснешь где-нибудь посреди трассы, не так уж и круто.

– Ладно, – Крис, на самом деле, лишь в этот момент соображает, что действительно давно даже не закрывал глаз – продолжая вариться в собственных переживаниях, отвлекаясь лишь на пару минут, он перестал задумываться о самых простых вещах, да и вспомнил о них не сам. – К вечеру проедем Кливленд, найдем что-нибудь.

– Зашибись, – кивает Себастиан, машет рукой одной из туристок, бабуле в странной большой шляпе. – Поехали?

– Поехали, – Крис окидывает взглядом пейзаж в последний раз.

Может, и не в последний.

Он почему-то уверен, что вернется.

 

*

Первый попавшийся Quality Inn на выезде из Кливленда встречает их светом, горящим практически в каждом окне, и ничего хорошего это не означает. Крис понятия не имеет, что станет делать, если в мотеле не окажется номеров. Может быть, просто упадет лицом в руль – не самое плохое место, чтобы заснуть, потому что проехать еще хотя бы десяток миль он определенно не способен.

– Подожди здесь, – просит он, притормозив перед домиком администрации; внутри за столиком ресепшн сидит женщина, она подпирает щеку ладонью и излишне резко распахивает глаза. Похоже, не один Крис здесь мечтает проспать пару суток.

– У вас есть свободный сьют? – женщина мотает головой. – Хотя бы обычный двухместный номер?

– Только с одной кроватью. Один. В это время здесь толпа народа, – она говорит так, словно Крис просто обязан это знать. – Два-восемь-три. Берете? Сорок долларов за ночь.

Крис слышит слово “кровать” – и плевать ему, что там дальше.

 

– Будешь спать на полу, – сообщает он тремя минутами позже, подъезжая к нужному парковочному месту. – Или кинем монетку.

– А с хера ли? – морщится Себастиан, вылезая из автомобиля; он забирает с собой пакет с эмблемой оставшейся позади заправки, Крис понятия не имеет, что Стэн покупал в том магазине. Может, это были зубные щетки и сигареты. Может, с Себастианом что-то все же не так и в этом пакете пистолет. Крис так заебался вести машину, что ему абсолютно без разницы.

– Одна кровать, – Крис отпирает дверь и машет рукой в подтверждение своих слов; в номере, действительно, толком ничего из мебели и нет – постель, две тумбочки, стол с единственным стулом, деревянный шкаф, прибитые к стене вешалки. Себастиан, впрочем, оглядывается вполне удовлетворенно, немедленно отправляясь в сторону ванной; уже на пороге он поворачивается:

– Не съем я тебя, – в его взгляде Крис вдруг, неожиданно для себя, читает обратное. Так он сам смотрел когда-то на Джесс в их первую встречу на чужой вечеринке; так Скотт смотрит на Мэтта Бомера, смеющегося прямо зрителю в лицо с экрана телевизора; так смотрят, когда хотят. Но, в конце концов, померещиться может всякое. – Не съем и не убью. Готов поспорить, здесь есть, – Себастиан кивает на шкаф, – второе одеяло или что-то типа того. Кровать широкая, я не заразный. Идет?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он скрывается за дверью; Крис машет рукой впустую, изображая что-то вроде согласия, и практически заставляет себя хотя бы снять обувь.

Он засыпает, едва голова касается подушки.

 

И просыпается от громкого голоса.

– Проснись и пой! – доносится со стороны распахнутой настежь входной двери; Крис, ничего толком не соображая спросонья, с трудом встает, разминая затекшие ноги. На постели за его спиной валяются как попало подушки и лишнее одеяло; Себастиан сидит боком к нему на ступеньках крыльца, зажав во рту сигарету, а в руке – бутылку пива; запрокинув голову, он щурится на солнце, и Крис решительно не понимает, чем Себастиан так доволен. – Пиво будешь?

– С утра? – Крис тащится в сторону ванной, наскоро умывается, трет ладонями лицо и смотрит, наконец, в зеркало. Оттуда на него таращится растрепанный щетинистый тип в мятой футболке, и отражение, по большому счету, отлично демонстрирует состояние Криса в последние несколько дней.

– Уже почти полдень, – сообщает Стэн все так же радостно. – Самое время выпить. И позавтракать.

Звучит не так уж плохо.

Крис опускается на ступеньку, упираясь боком в согнутую ногу Себастиана; тот тут же протягивает ему бутылку из того самого пакета и сияет улыбкой на весь жилой корпус.

– Ты реально любишь утро, да? – печально спрашивает Крис; пена с горлышка капает ему на джинсы.

– Я люблю сутки. Любое время. Разница-то небольшая.

– Для тебя уж точно.

– Это что еще значит?

– Ну, – Крис пожимает плечами, делая большой глоток, – ты явно не из тех, кто просыпается в семь утра по будильнику, чтобы потом тащиться в офис, торчать там до вечера, выпить пару бокалов в отстойном баре на углу и мечтать, чтобы этот чертов день закончился.

– Вау, – Себастиан ухмыляется, – да у тебя не жизнь, а сказка.

– Это я не о себе.

– Да, конечно. Серьезно, чем ты занимаешься?

Крис думает, что это действительно не имеет значения.

– Заместитель руководителя отдела маркетинга, – Крис наконец может позволить себе произнести эти слова так, как они того и заслуживают – он выплевывает их, безотчетно скривив губы, – в одной фирме, мы занимаемся… Да какая нахер разница. Винтик в громадной машине и все такое. Поехав сюда, я ничего не потерял.

Себастиан склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит с интересом:

– Ты так меня убеждаешь или сам себя?

– Что?

– Давай начистоту, чувак, правда. Я не спорю, кто угодно может устроить себе поездочку по шестьдесят шестой, заезжать во всякие там бары с историей и прочую хрень, будь ты хоть менеджером, хоть танцовщицей гоу-гоу. Только ты на такого не похож. Ну, на танцовщицу точно, – Себастиан демонстративно окидывает его взглядом; он слизывает с бутылки последние капли так по-животному просто, что это даже завораживает – и Крис с трудом отрывает взгляд от его губ. Это почему-то напоминает ему счастливые годы колледжа, когда Крис кидался на любое смазливое существо, толком не обращая внимание на пол, возраст и вероисповедание. Это похоже на то ощущение свободы, что пропало еще до выпускной церемонии – делай что хочешь, смотри на кого хочешь, развлекайся, у твоих действий не будет последствий.

Чтобы избавиться от этого наваждения, недостаточно лишь моргнуть.

– Я, вообще-то, классно танцую, – он тут же усмехается. – Да ладно, отстойно, если честно. Окей, умник, и на кого я, по-твоему, похож?

Себастиан смотрит на него молча около минуты, словно и правда всерьез обдумывает ответ; медленно стряхивает пепел, забрасывает бутылку в стоящую ступенькой ниже урну и, наконец, перестает улыбаться:

– На человека, который все бросил в один момент. На того, кто думает, что этого делать не стоило, но убеждает себя, что побег на трассу в отжившем свои годы крайслере лучше, чем пара бокалов в отстойном баре на углу. Ну и еще, может, на человека, который настолько закопался в себе, что ему плевать на случайного попутчика, который не собирается от него сваливать, – он улыбается снова, прикуривает новую сигарету; Крис смотрит на Себастиана в упор, не зная, что сказать, и в конце концов просто салютует ему уже пустой бутылкой.

Отлично, думает он; любой незнакомец может прочитать всю эту хрень по его лицу – стоило бы поработать над контролем эмоций, или как это может называться? Курсы управления мимикой?

Просто прекрасно.

– Завтрак скоро закончится, – говорит вместо всего этого Крис, поднимаясь с крыльца первым.

Себастиан смотрит ему вслед все с тем же интересом.

 

*

До Чикаго они добираются около девяти. Себастиан бесконечно мучает радио, пытаясь найти станцию поприличнее, между кантри и инди-роком выбирает каверы из мюзиклов; очки Стэна съезжают на кончик носа, и он пританцовывает, глядя на Криса и ухмыляясь:

– Ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой, – подпевает он, щелкая пальцами, – не могу оторвать от тебя глаз.

– Придурок, – тихо фыркает Крис; он молчит практически всю дорогу.

– Прости, что я так пялюсь, – не успокаивается Себастиан, его голос перекрывает радио, – с тобой ничто не сравнится…

– Придурок, – подытоживает Крис.

Он смеется, когда на горизонте показываются знакомые небоскребы.

 

Пробка кажется бесконечной.

– Мне нужно напиться, – категорично сообщает Крис, пару раз для успокоения совести нажав на клаксон.

– Давай деньги, – немедленно откликается Себастиан, пожимает плечами, встречая недоуменный взгляд, показывает пальцем в сторону: – Вон там магазин. Давай-давай, пока я схожу, ты здесь продвинешься на два шага.

Логичнее, чем оставлять его одного в машине, считает Крис – и отсчитывает банкноты.

Себастиан возвращается с бутылкой виски, деловито озирается, открывает бардачок:

– У тебя же есть… Ага, ну конечно, у тебя есть фляжка, – он вытаскивает ее, трясет пару раз. – Пустая? То, что надо.

– Это моя рабочая фляжка. Середину недели без нее не пережить.

– Не жизнь, а сказка, – декламирует Себастиан, переливая добрую треть литровой бутылки. – Шикарно.

– И зачем это делать?

– Потому что мы едем к Уиллис-тауэр.

– Мы едем? – Крис поднимает брови. – Я хочу напиться, а не вертеться среди туристов по смотровым площадкам.

– Ты был в Чикаго хоть когда-нибудь?

– Пару раз в командировках.

– Сверху на город смотрел?

– Был для этого слегка занят, – отвечает Крис, стараясь вложить в голос все, что он об этом думает, но Себастиана ничего не смущает:

– Значит, не был. Окей, потом свалим в бар или куда угодно, где тебе захочется надраться, но сначала мы поднимаемся на крышу.

Крис думает, что ему просто не хочется спорить.

Совершенно не хочется.

 

Они все-таки успевают; площадка на сто третьем этаже закрывается через полчаса, народ все еще толпится на ней целыми группами – несложно затеряться в мешанине чужих языков, ярких футболок с названием города, бесконечных вспышек фотоаппаратов, целующихся парочек.

– А ну-ка иди сюда, – Себастиан, уцепив Криса за локоть, тащит его к самому ограждению, делает большой глоток из фляжки и буквально всовывает ее Крису в руки.

Расчерченный дорогами на неровные геометрические фигуры город в это время суток действительно кажется привлекательным – на Чикаго опускается темнота, повсюду горят огни, и есть в этом что-то удивительное. Даже для Криса, который мог наблюдать что-то похожее каждый вечер, просто поднявшись на крышу офисного центра на Манхэттене – есть все равно; Себастиан рядом расслабленно улыбается, глубоко засунув руки в карманы.

– Ты всегда так делаешь? – спрашивает наконец Крис, уперевшись взглядом в одинокий небоскреб в западной части города.

– Делаю что?

– Развлекаешь тех, кто тебя везет. Водопады, бары… Крыши. Все это?

– Это странно?

– Есть немного, – честно признается Крис, делая новый глоток.

– Ну, таков мой хитрый план. Люблю делиться, понимаешь? Если есть вещи, которыми я хочу поделиться, почему бы и нет – ночной Чикаго, куриные крылышки, и это мы еще до Санта-Фе не добрались. Я мог бы смыться от тебя еще в Баффало, а ты мог бы заставить меня это сделать, но тебе нравится, и поэтому мы сейчас здесь.

Не поспоришь.

– Ладно, принимается, – Крис прикладывается к фляжке, морщится – организм наконец понимает, что именно в него вливают – и передает Себастиану. – Нормальный план. Особенно, – он вздыхает, коротко смеется; нелегко признавать даже то, что и без того очевидно не ему одному, – особенно учитывая, что другого у меня все равно нет.

Себастиан запрокидывает голову, пытаясь поймать губами остатки виски, кивает в сторону выхода:

– Кто сказал, что это плохо?

Раньше у меня всегда был план, ответил бы Крис, но даже в его голове это слишком напоминает лишнее нытье.

Ныть он не собирается.

 

Не собирается – и ловит себя за этим занятием полутора часами позже; от Уиллис-тауэр они добрались пешком, и у этого бара, вроде бы, даже названия нет, зато есть традиционный вечер свободного микрофона, который уже двадцать минут как оккупировал Себастиан. Облокотившись о стойку, Крис отворачивается от бармена, глядя на сцену – Стэн, похоже, не собирается оттуда слезать.

– Он был молод, в расцвете сил, – Себастиан ухмыляется через весь зал, салютуя Крису стаканом, – выражал свои чувства и плевал на последствия…

Этот вечер – первый из множества, когда Крис ловит себя на странном ощущении, словно все это подстроено, – словно по скрытым полумраком углам попрятались операторы с камерами, а Себастиан выбирает песни по заранее определенному сценарию, точно зная, о чем и когда петь.

Это, конечно, неправда. В мире полно случайностей – подкарауливают на каждом шагу, обескураживают, заставляя смириться с тем, что невозможно контролировать то, что происходит вокруг. Крис сам себе напоминает тонущего щенка – тот барахтается, перебирает лапами, держит голову на поверхности, сколько может, а потом все равно уходит под воду; люди вокруг так привыкли к громкому лаю, что не обращают внимания и проходят мимо.

– ...он бы точно знал, – Себастиан прикрывает глаза, уцепившись за стойку для микрофона, – что все, что ему нужно сказать – это “прощай”.

Он шутливо раскланивается, раскинув в стороны руки; большинство из еще способных слушать, кажется, поняли, что отдавать микрофон кому-то еще не стоит, две блондинки с коктейлями в руках подпрыгивают, вопят что-то, может быть, уговаривают Себастиана спеть что-то еще, но тот не остается.

Именно потому, что его просят.

Крис думает, что уверен в этом, хотя что он вообще может знать.

 

За следующий час на сцену так никто больше и не поднимается; старенький музыкальный автомат бесконечно проигрывает джаз, Себастиан, щедро улыбаясь в пустоту, травит байки о призраках горящих автомобилей на шестьдесят шестой трассе. Если бы Крис не слышал часть этих историй еще в детстве, мог бы поверить сейчас, что все это происходило со Стэном – несущийся по встречной полосе автобус, взявшийся из ниоткуда; шахтер-ирландец в одном из мотелей Аризоны, поднимающий постояльцев волынкой ни свет ни заря; машины, врезавшиеся в скалы по вине одиноко стоящей на дороге Воскресшей Мэри; трасса полнится этими историями – и Себастиан словно бы полнится ими тоже, охотно рассказывая всем желающим о том, как десятка два раз едва не погиб.

На улице Крису приходится прислониться к оконному стеклу, облепленному объявлениями о концертах, чтобы не шататься; он прикуривает со второй попытки, сжимая в руке очередной стакан, и рассеянно улыбается пробегающим мимо девчонкам. Мыслительный процесс оказывается непосильной задачей – и Крис будто проваливается в блаженную пустоту, не переставая улыбаться. Жажда действия плохо сочетается с непослушными, затекшими ногами, но Крису хочется сделать что-нибудь. С собой, с Джесс, с жизнью – не все ли равно. Шестьдесят шестая берет свое начало в Чикаго, – очередная глупая символика, Крису тоже кажется, что он стоит где-то в начале пути, выброшенный на полном ходу, потерянный, обреченный и одинокий; он бы винил себя за патетику, но слишком для этого пьян.

– Развлекаешься?

Крис вздрагивает от неожиданно громкого, веселого голоса; пожимает плечами, протягивает Себастиану зажигалку.

– Ясно, – кивает Стэн, бросая на Криса быстрый насмешливый взгляд. Крис пожимает плечами снова. – Знаешь, сколько баб там уже на тебя клюнуло? Весь этот  твой трагический образ, печальный взгляд, мужик, они мечтают тебя утешить.

– Отвали, – смеется Крис, крепче прижимаясь спиной к окну.

– Я им сказал, что ты женат.

– Женат?

– Кольцо, чувак, – Себастиан, подняв брови, указывает на его левую руку. – Ага, вот это. У него, вроде, не так много значений?

Крис разглядывает свой безымянный палец, словно видит его впервые. Бред какой-то – почему он этого еще не сделал?

– Я не женат, – поставив пустой стакан на асфальт, Крис срывает кольцо, размахивается, прицеливаясь в витрину через дорогу; кольцо не долетает, с легким звоном проваливаясь в решетку канализации на проезжей части. Себастиан наблюдает молча, огонек его сигареты мерцает в темноте, в этом молчании Крису слышится удивление. – Разведен.

– Ясно, – снова говорит Себастиан без всяких продолжений; за эти несколько дней Крис так привык к неожиданной, возникающей на пустом месте болтовне своего попутчика, что теперь короткие ответы кажутся странными, эту пустоту хочется чем-то заполнить.

– Неделю уже. Или больше? – Крис хмурится, но бросает попытки вспомнить точные даты. – Неделя. Забыл снять.

– Забыл, – повторяет Себастиан сосредоточенно, явно насмехаясь, и Крис машет на него рукой:

– Я женился в двадцать. Восемь лет прошло, это привычка, я сейчас, – он вертит ладонью перед глазами, не переставая хмуриться, – как будто голый на площади. Странно.

– Шестьдесят шесть – это главная трасса, это путь беглецов, – последние слова Себастиана почти не слышны за шумным зевком; он оглядывается, словно осознавая, где именно находится, и усмехается краем губ: – Это Стейнбек писал. Ты от этого бежишь, значит? Женщина?

Простой вопрос, очередной в целом списке таких же простых, обезоруживает Криса; он бросает:

– Да. Наверное, да, – и скрывается за дверью, спотыкаясь о забытый под ногами стакан. Снова сбегая от разговора.  
Крису почти стыдно за собственную чувствительность, – и он не думает, что кому-либо стоит об этом знать.

 

На сцене какой-то хипстер, повиснув на микрофонной стойке, пытается выпевать одну из любимых песен Криса; он делает это настолько плохо, что становится тошно – Крис сталкивается с Себастианом, влетая прямо в него на пороге, вытаскивает за собой на улицу и машинально проходит целый квартал, прежде чем отпустить чужое запястье.

– Пойдем, – говорит Себастиан, отворачиваясь от неожиданно поднявшегося, бьющего по лицу холодного ветра. – У нас еще поллитра “Джека” в твоей тачке.

По пути Крис постоянно норовит свалиться на асфальт, упасть и не подняться – отличная идея на его вкус, но Себастиан, всякий раз прокашливаясь, громко подгоняет идти дальше, смех волной разносится по опустевшим улицам. Бутылку они распивают молча, опустив крышу крайслера, и под утро Крис практически убеждается, что Стэн – один из тех призрачных попутчиков, некто вроде Воскресшей Мэри, которая исчезает, стоит довезти ее по нужному адресу. Крис действительно готов, проснувшись, не обнаружить никого на соседнем сиденье.

Солнце бьет через лобовое стекло прямо в глаза; по-детски обхватив руками пустую бутылку, рядом все еще спит Себастиан.

 

*

Следующие три дня Крис почти не помнит; позади остаются, словно мелькая в быстрой перемотке, Блумингтон и Спрингфилд, Сент-Луис и Талса, Оклахома-сити и Амарилло. Стейки, бургеры, дешевые мотели и такое же дешевое пиво, – Крис ничего не разбирает толком, это все, что он видит, – пейзажи вокруг, слишком разные, но каким-то образом плавно сменяющие друг друга. Себастиан много поет, много курит и ни о чем не спрашивает – а Крис не рассказывает; если бы его спросили, о чем они говорили все эти дни, Крис сказал бы, что обо всем, разве что не о собственных жизнях.

Может, дело в том, что он едва успевает трезветь перед тем, как снова сесть за руль, а может, в том, что напряжение начинает отпускать – но Крис все больше убеждается, что эта поездка закончится рано или поздно. Закончится очень скоро – и тогда он вернется в Нью-Йорк, потратит лишние дни отпуска на поиски новой квартиры и вернется к работе. Возможно, наконец доберется до очередного повышения. Возможно, случайно встретит какую-нибудь девушку, которая только его и ждала. Возможно, не встретит никого – и к лучшему.

Перспективы не пугают Криса, он спокоен; скорее, удивляют, кажутся странными, все это отдает чем-то отчетливо неприятным и неправильным – как будто вместо жареных крылышек официантка приносит тебе торт, твой привычный торт с любимым бисквитом. Слишком большой торт. Торт, который ты не заказывал.

 

Центр Санта-Фе – сплошь одноэтажные дома, небольшие, светлые, словно слепленные из глины во время какой-то детской игры. Себастиан поднимается с места, пока Крис паркуется, раскидывает руки в стороны, улыбается – как всегда – чему-то своему.

– Добро пожаловать в город бездельников! – провозглашает он. Выпрыгивает из машины, поясняет, не дождавшись вопроса: – Талантливых бездельников, так говорил мой отчим, и это единственное мнение, в котором мы сошлись, знаешь. Иногда кажется, что они здесь больше ничего и не делают. Рисуют, скульптуры лепят, плетут что-то, одно голое творчество, доход от туристов, красота. Людям нравится.

– Я что-то слышал про местное казино, – вспоминает Крис; они идут куда-то, вроде бы без особой цели, но с каждым разом Крис все быстрее замечает, что Себастиан ведет их. Так, словно знает любой город, в котором они появляются, как свои пять пальцев.

Может, и правда знает.

– Их больше в Альбукерке, и нет уж, за этим надо в Вегас. Кстати, ты слышал, что им в Альбукерке выдают карточки с десятком-другим долларов для казино прямо вместе с зарплатой? Долбанутый штат.

– Готов поспорить, один из твоих любимых.

– Твой тоже будет, увидишь.

– Я городской житель, – возражает Крис; задумывается, жестом обрисовывая нелепый, необтесанный скульптурный ансамбль, виднеющийся в дворике справа. – В смысле, не такой, как… В общем, я не к таким городам привык.

– Мегаполисы, – тянет Себастиан в своей обычной манере, такого ответа стоило ожидать. – Знаю, знаю, у всех своя история и все такое, но они потому и становятся мегаполисами. Вся суть в итоге одна и та же, а здесь, – они сворачивают и оказываются прямо на рынке – разномастные лавчонки громоздятся одна на другую, Крис и Себастиан быстро смешиваются с разноцветной толпой, где каждый второй мужчина действительно носит сомбреро. Крис всегда думал, что рассказы о таких местах сильно преувеличены, но, пожалуй, это самый неамериканский городок из всех, что он видел. – А такие места – разные. Все до единого. Попробуй поспорить.

Попробуй поспорить – Стэн предлагает это буквально каждый день, но Крис умеет признавать, что в чем-то неправ, что чего-то не знает, очень быстро; он все еще считает это своим плюсом.

Энтузиазм Себастиана, с которым тот болтает о том, что любит, тоже нельзя считать минусом.

 

Местный гвалт – как новая музыка для ушей, привычных к резковатому шуму Нью-Йорка. К новым звукам Крис прислушивается с легким интересом, люди здесь словно не умолкают совсем, тараторят на разных языках, спорят о чем-то, переговариваются через всю улицу, автомобильные гудки слышны лишь издалека. Себастиан пропадает из поля зрения в какой-то момент, но быстро обнаруживается поблизости – вытаскивает из карманов пару мятых купюр, оживленно торгуется с мексиканцем на ломаном испанском, – все, что может понять Крис, это обрывки ругательств и “слишком дорого”, – возвращается, на ходу наматывая на левое запястье сразу несколько каких-то сложно сплетенных фенечек.

– Серьезно? – фыркает Крис; сам он давно пережил период хоть каких-то украшений, то ли вырос, то ли потерял интерес. На Стэне – ровеснике, вроде бы – все это смотрится органично, Крис думает, что он мог бы обвешаться своими кольцами и браслетами с головы до ног, и никто не задавал бы вопросов. Наверное, это из тех мелких талантов, с которыми рождаются.

Знать бы еще, в чем его собственный талант.

– Сувенир, – с достоинством отвечает Себастиан, вслед за Крисом лавируя между индейцами, впихивающими прохожим сногсшибательно пахнущий хлеб. – На долгую память.

– И на последние деньги?

– Слушай, ну правда, – они с трудом добираются до дороги, сворачивают на улицу, контрастирующую с предыдущей своей неожиданной пустотой, – ты еще не понял? Если меня что и не парит, так это деньги.

– Повезло, – пожимает плечами Крис, оглядываясь в поисках чего-то похожего на магазин – пить хочется зверски; Стэн смотрит удивленно:

– Это не везение, мужик. Отношение к жизни. Никого не учу, как жить, но у нас с этим отношением полная гармония, почему нет.

– В твоей частной школе явно не этому учили, – смеется Крис, кивком показывая на желтую вывеску продуктового. Себастиан даже бровью не ведет – ухмыляется так, словно чем-то гордится.

– Совсем не этому. А отчим был там директором, можешь представить, как весело было дома. Возьмись за ум, Себастиан, иначе вырастешь неудачником, все такое. И вот я вырос, а они так и не смирились.

Крис думает, что когда-то Себастиану определенно хватило смелости – или глупости.

Или всего понемногу.

 

Из Санта-Фе они добираются до Альбукерке за пару часов; дорогу понемногу скрывают наплывающие со всех сторон сумерки, на обочине Крис вдруг замечает застрявшие посреди красочного ничто заброшенные тачки – позабытые кем-то пару десятков лет назад, покрытые облупившейся краской и пылью шевроле кажутся одновременно очередной достопримечательностью трассы и чем-то вроде кладбища. Как будто кто-то таким образом хоронил прошлое. Или оставлял следы, чтобы однажды вернуться, но так и не смог.

Себастиан на соседнем сиденье уже отвинчивает крышку фляги; Крису кажется, что он готов сделать перерыв и не пить хотя бы одну ночь, – но, конечно, уже через двадцать минут они паркуются недалеко от целого квартала, заполненного барами. К такому сценарию можно привыкнуть пугающе быстро – пара бутылок пива, стаканы чего-то покрепче, поцарапанные колонки где-то под потолком, чьи-то заинтересованные взгляды. Все равно, чьи – для Криса случайные связи не радость и не терапия; он вполне доволен и тем, что продолжает в себя вливать, пытаясь при этом говорить как можно меньше. Веселиться удается тоже – час или два, а все, что Крис может высказать после, не звучит хоть сколько-нибудь хорошо; уж точно никому не интересно.

С другой стороны, самоконтроль – не то, что стоит испытывать темным, неожиданно крепким пивом, которое Крис заказывает сразу после бурбона. В битве с самоконтролем Крис едва ли не впервые за долгие годы раз за разом терпит сокрушительный провал; кажется, это не так уж и плохо.

Или он снова перестает соображать, не замечая, когда вообще начал говорить.

– ...и так просто случилось. Бум! И все, – Крис вытягивает руку, щелкает пальцами прямо перед носом у сидящего на кожаном диване рядом Себастиана. – Думал, что люблю, поженились, все было окей, а потом куда-то делось. Так бывает, чтобы просто – куда-то делось? А потом, – он торопится, сам себя перебивая, снова щелкает пальцами, и Себастиан, посмеиваясь, отталкивает его руку, – вот так прихожу днем, а она в спальне с моим другом. Как, пиздец, как в анекдоте, представляешь?

– В дебильном анекдоте, – серьезно соглашается Себастиан, чокаясь с головой Криса; прохладный стакан касается лба. – И что потом?

– Думал, мы все вернем. А потом она с моим гребаным другом, и что я должен был делать? Нелюбимая работа, нелюбимая жена, – Крис откидывается назад, раскидывая руки по спинке дивана. Утром ему будет охренительно стыдно за все это, обязательно будет. – И я где-то между, как идиот. Если кто здесь и неудачник, – замолкнув, он резко указывает на себя, пожимает плечами.  
Все это безнадежно. Безнадежно, глупо, выматывающе; у людей вокруг есть реальные проблемы, а у него – только какой-то бред, все это исправимо, стоит только взять себя в руки, прекращать размазывать сопли, Крис понимает это даже сейчас, и ничего не может с собой поделать. Вместо того, чтобы хотя бы придумать, что он собирается делать в Лос-Анджелесе, Крис рассеянно вслушивается в гремящую через распахнутую дверь бара, откуда-то с улицы, песню про послание в бутылке. Вместо того, чтобы восстановить номер и купить новый телефон, Крис, не скрываясь, разглядывает Себастиана – и черт бы знал, почему. Прошла едва ли неделя, и за это время Стэн оказался вдруг человеком, за которым стоит наблюдать – просто сидеть и смотреть, подмечая какие-то мелочи, на которые Крис никогда в жизни не обращал внимания, – резкие жесты, быстрые улыбки, насмешливый прищур, полный беспорядок на голове; Крис любит смотреть на красивых людей, но вряд ли он смог бы назвать Себастиана таковым.

Просто он слишком живой – так легко не отвернешься.

– Пялишься, – указывает вдруг Себастиан, и Крис встречается с ним взглядом. Он знать не знает, что с ним происходит, все это легко списать на которую уже подряд бутылку пива, на непривычную здешнюю жару, на глупый рассказ о разводе, который Крис зачем-то вывалил вслух так быстро, словно от этого зависело что-то важное.

– Неа.

Он чувствует – если не будет отрицать, что-то произойдет; что-то уже происходит. Себастиан, хмыкнув, быстро и неаккуратно надевает на него свои очки, поправляет зацепившуюся за ухо дужку, и на секунду Крису кажется, что в баре разом отключили электричество – требуется полминуты, чтобы привыкнуть к мраку перед глазами.

– Поехали, – просит Крис. Он понятия не имеет, куда.

– Ты себя видел, гонщик? Доедешь до ближайшего столба. Того, в который врежешься.

– Тогда пошли, – не сдается Крис, и, похоже, что-то в его голосе заставляет Себастиана заткнуться. – Снимем отель. Номер. Что-то там.

 

На улице Криса пробирает по-настоящему; Стэн, впихнув ему полную фляжку, надрывает глотку, без конца распевая припев “Счастливы вместе”, Крис ржет, отставая на полшага, не представляя, что именно здесь смешно. Может, так в его исполнении выглядит истерика – он действительно не знает, никогда еще не было повода, и думать об этом не хочется, невозможно, слишком хорошо этого не делать.

В нескольких кварталах от бара – огромный, презентабельный отель Хаятт, наконец-то хоть что-то знакомое и привычное; Крис решительно направляется туда, уверенный, что Себастиан следует за ним – тот спотыкается у самого порога, оборачивается, смотрит пристально, Крис думает, что знает, в чем дело:

– У меня достаточно денег, – говорит он, Себастиан вдруг хохочет, запрокидывая голову, Крис прижимает палец к губам, стараясь не смеяться: – Тшшш. В Нью-Мексико нельзя шуметь ночью.

Он уверен, что это запрещено.

В холле они отчаянно пытаются держать лицо; Крис требует номер, пропустив мимо ушей все, что втолковывает ему симпатичная девушка на ресепшн, всовывает ей карточку и практически выхватывает из рук ключ-карты. В номер – тридцать второй этаж, стандарт плюс, мини-бар, мистер Эванс, там двуспальная кровать, может быть, вы хотите отдельные? – Себастиан вваливается первым, спиной вперед, уже не сдерживая смех; Крис перебрасывает ему флягу, быстро распахивает балкон, прогоняя скопившуюся в комнате духоту. Ветер здесь – не то что в оставшемся бесконечно далеко за спиной Чикаго – ничем не помогает, обволакивающий, теплый, от него Крис словно еще больше пьянеет, застывая у широко открытых стеклянных дверей.

Он не оборачивается на шорох позади; не оборачивается, когда чужие руки уверенно забираются под майку, холодят до мурашек. Себастиан аккуратно, неторопливо касается губами голой кожи над воротником, обводит языком позвонок, и Крис был бы дураком, если бы стал отрицать, что хотел этого.

Был бы дураком, если бы не стал поворачиваться и сейчас, – он тут же влетает спиной в косяк, едва не падая на балкон, тянет Себастиана к себе, целует, как давно уже надо было целовать, – давно уже, с самой первой встречи было пора, кто бы знал тогда; все еще хочется смотреть, но Крис все равно зажмуривается, этого достаточно, чтобы слышать, чувствовать – сбившееся, лихорадочное дыхание, быстрый стук сердца, холодные прикосновения к затылку, все это наконец оказывается правильным, ощущение незаконченности пропадает. Он не думает даже о сексе – неважно, о чем, губы и руки делают свое, – сами, без помощи, и Крис отстраняется только чтобы вдохнуть, упираясь в стену затылком. Он распахивает глаза, обнаруживая, что Себастиан смотрит в упор – не отрывая взгляда, убирает руку с шеи Криса и стягивает с него давно позабытые очки.

– Я дебил, – вздыхает Себастиан, пальцами отбивая ему одному известный ритм на чужом плече, – но я спрошу это. С ума не сойдешь с утра?

– Иди нахрен, – хрипло требует Крис, сползая спиной на неожиданно мягкий ковер.

Себастиан немедленно падает сверху – резко, с размаху, губами утыкаясь в ключицы, задирая майку на животе, – и Крис забывает, что еще собирался сказать.

Если вообще собирался.

 

*

Спросонья Крис решает, что попал в какой-то специальный ад – никак не выходит открыть глаза, нечто тяжелое ощутимо давит на грудную клетку и, кажется, он лежит на чем-то липком. Следом приходит головная боль, резкая, мерзкая, как будто в виски методично забивают гвозди. Пока Крис решает, чего ему хочется больше – выпить, проблеваться или сдохнуть, у него все-таки получается разлепить веки; он тут же натыкается взглядом на раскинувшегося поперек кровати, неудобно устроившегося прямо на нем Себастиана.

Стэн тихо, мерно дышит во сне – прямо невинное дитя во плоти, рассеянно думает Крис. Встает, аккуратно придерживая Себастиана за плечи; едва ноги касаются пола, Крис решает, что попал не в ад, а в космос, – по ощущениям слишком похоже на невесомость, желание удержаться хоть за что-нибудь оказывается жизненно важным, и по пути в ванную Крис, героически подобрав с пола одежду и оставшись в живых, хватается за все, что попадается под руку, сбивая вешалку у самой двери.

Не самое лучшее пробуждение в его жизни.

 

Крис плещет водой себе в лицо, и стены, наконец, перестают вращаться – первая победа за день; следом он побеждает одежду, хотя майку приходится перекрутить раза три, прежде чем Крис понимает, что она вывернута наизнанку.

В зеркало он старательно не смотрит, застыв перед раковиной, но краем глаза все равно цепляется за отражение. Цепочка красноватых следов от укусов по всей руке и красочные засосы на шее намекают на хорошо проведенную ночь, которую…

Да.

Которую он помнит.

– Доброе утро, – теперь Крис пялится в зеркало с тем же интересом, как в экран телевизора; Себастиан, застегнув молнию на джинсах, приваливается плечом к косяку и выглядит на первый взгляд удивительно бодрым. Впрочем, понимает Крис, присмотревшись к довольному, но заспанному лицу, только на первый взгляд. – Мы сейчас зальем кого-то.

– А?

– Вода, Крис, – Себастиан кивком указывает на раковину. – Либо перекрой кран, либо вынимай пробку. Либо сваливаем, пока не начнется потоп, – он закусывает губу, явно сдерживая смех, и, кажется, надо что-то ответить. Сказать. Или сделать?

Да, точно, соображает наконец Крис, поворачивает нужную ручку, зачерпывает ладонью воду, успевшую набраться почти до краев раковины и, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, без предупреждений брызгает ее на Себастиана.

– Эй! – тот бросается вперед, и уже через минуту они оба – готовая иллюстрация для пособия “Как дожить до двадцати восьми и не повзрослеть”; Себастиан ржет, отпихивая Криса к душевой кабине, вода стекает по его плечам, вся одежда Криса успела промокнуть, и каким-то образом он оказывается прижатым к тонким раздвижным дверцам; они оба замирают на секунду.

– Доброе утро, – невпопад сообщает Крис. Себастиан рассеянно кивает и немедленно, отняв руки, прижимает пальцы к вискам:

– Блядь. Не надо было этого делать… Двигаться. Нельзя было, – отступив на шаг, Себастиан поворачивается к зеркалу; разглядывая свое отражение, он похож на капризного мальчишку, таким тоном Крис когда-то жаловался матери на идиотов из средней школы. – Все болит. Или мы идем за кофе...

– Или? – небольшая передышка дорого далась и Крису; ему кажется, что с каждым произнесенным словом отсыхает язык.

– Или выбирай надпись на мою могильную плиту, – категорично подытоживает Себастиан. – Майку мою не видел?

 

В ресторане на первом этаже они появляются все в том же состоянии – мокрые, взъерошенные и страдающие; Крис, набрав себе питьевой воды, опускается за первый попавшийся стол, подпирая щеку ладонью. Запрос на мыслительный процесс его мозг отклоняет так же решительно, как и накануне вечером. Заторможенный, он следит взглядом за Себастианом – тот, пару раз оглядевшись, невозмутимо наливает кофе в миску для хлопьев и садится напротив.

Свежесваренный кофе этим утром отвратительно пахнет.

– Кстати, – говорит вдруг Себастиан, ополовинив миску. – Твоя фамилия.

По крайней мере, Стэн еще способен на связные фразы; вместо резонного вопроса, что не так с фамилией, Крис выдает что-то неразборчивое и хриплое, но Себастиан, вроде бы, понимает, поясняя:

– Я ее не знаю.

Крис ржет от неожиданности, заставляя недоуменно обернуться семью итальянцев за соседним столом.

– Эванс, – отсмеявшись, отвечает он, обхватывая ладонями холодную бутылку. – Крис Эванс. Приятно познакомиться.

– Отлично, – кивает Себастиан, расстроенно поглядывая в опустевшую посуду. – Теперь мы знаем друг друга гораздо лучше.

– Ага, все эти исследования, – Крис красноречиво тычет пальцем в следы на собственной руке, и Себастиан ухмыляется с отчетливым удовлетворением:

– Да, и они. Я сейчас.

Когда он возвращается с новой миской кофе, Крис все еще не способен функционировать, но на что-то его хватает:

– Я не поеду в Вегас.

– Окей?..

– В смысле, я просто уверен, ты туда собирался. Но это казино. Моя нервная система не готова.

– Лучший план, – пожимает плечами Себастиан, глотает кофе слишком быстро и тут же шипит, договаривая неразборчиво, – это отсутствие плана. Помнишь, где тачку бросил?

– Я не сяду за руль, – мотает головой Крис, быстро понимая, что сделал это зря. – Никогда. И пить тоже не буду. И, – он озадаченно хмурится, – вообще-то, нет, не помню.

– Зашибись, – резюмирует Себастиан.

Спорить сложно.

 

Машину они все-таки находят – приходится поплутать в поисках вчерашнего бара, сообразить, с какой стороны они до него добрались, и в конце концов крайслер обнаруживается на парковке в целости и сохранности; красть оттуда нечего, но Крис всерьез ожидал хотя бы спущенного колеса.

Шесть с половиной часов пролетают незаметно; Себастиан дремлет, облокотившись о дверцу со своей стороны, Крис сосредотачивается на вождении, честно стараясь не уснуть за рулем. Застревают они только один раз, из-за дорожных работ неподалеку от озера Мормон.

Себастиан просыпается за девять миль до Флагстаффа, лениво тянется к примолкшему было радио. Жизнерадостный мотив вместе с голосом Джонни Кэша врывается прямо в уши, и Себастиан мгновенно приглушает громкость.

– Если не Вегас, – он похлопывает по колену в такт, – Лейк Мид? Гранд Каньон?

– Потом, – качает головой Крис, осторожно обгоняя притормозивший зачем-то грузовик. – Когда-нибудь. Когда не буду бояться, что свалюсь там с обрыва.

– Согласен, – после недолгих раздумий отвечает Себастиан; зевает. – Эл Эй. Что ты будешь там делать?

– Понятия не имею. Кто-то умный сказал, что лучший план – это его отсутствие, помнишь?

– Мудрец, – фыркает Себастиан. – У моего приятеля дом в Хермоса Бич, там можно остановиться на время.

– Меня так просто пустят в чужой дом?

– Ты же пустил меня в свою тачку.

Резонно. Даже слишком; все это кажется Крису прекрасной идеей, и он не слушает внутренний голос, бурчащий что-то о том, что у кое-кого просто нет иных вариантов.

– Я ничего не хочу, – удивленно произносит он уже вслух. – Это вообще как? Поехал не знаю куда, не знаю зачем, и все еще не знаю. И не хочу знать.

Хриплого Кэша сменяет мелодичный голос Хиллари Скотт. Себастиан сосредоточенно покусывает губу, словно раздумывает над ответом, которого Крис не ждет.

Хермоса Бич – значит, Хермоса Бич. В любом случае, Лос-Анджелес достаточно велик, если возникнут проблемы.

 

Не могут не возникнуть, почему-то думает Крис, всегда происходит одно и то же; но пока их нет – они бесцельно гуляют по аккуратному, полупустому Флагстаффу, огибая одинаковые здания в пару этажей; добираются до центральной улицы, сплошь заполненной разномастными барами в стиле вестерн, между которыми как-то втискиваются ирландские пабы и парочка дешевых мотелей. Спокойствие здесь – будто часть жизни в любое время суток, время близится к ночи, а Крис все еще не замечает привычного для себя ажиотажа.

Они останавливаются у первой же более-менее симпатичной вывески; в этом баре, отстраненно замечает Крис, есть даже механический бык, – хотя его гораздо больше волнует возможность залить отпустившее было похмелье новой порцией какого-нибудь пойла. Себастиан весь вечер травит байки о своих поездках по стране – говорит, что никогда не останавливается в одном и том же городе больше, чем на пару недель, если это не Чикаго или Лос-Анджелес; что в Детройте он однажды неделю заменял штатного певца в одном захудалом баре, публика успела привыкнуть, а потом этот тип чуть его не прикончил, решив, что может потерять заработок; что два раза в Эл Эй он собирал группу, но ребята ставили популярность выше самодостаточности, и им стало не по пути; что в Висконсине его, кажется, до сих пор ждет какая-то девчонка, поместившая Себастиана в центр своей придуманной сказки о непременно красивой, романтичной любви; что жестче всего дерутся в Техасе, а убить за один лишний взгляд готовы на южной границе Нью-Мексико, где-то между бараками в Лас-Крусес. Себастиан рассказывает, без труда переключаясь с одного на другое, и все эти истории кажутся чем-то вроде хорошо написанной книги, словно Стэн пересказывает недурно написанный сюжет, которому нет конца; потерявшись в рассказах, Крис забывает вовремя отвечать.

 

Мотель на выезде в сторону Лас-Вегаса – очередной в сети одинаковых; в номере тихо и почему-то очень пыльно, Себастиан курит, высунувшись по пояс в окно.

Наверное, надо сказать что-то – обсудить, объяснить, знать бы еще, как именно; Крис все еще не готов ни к случайным связям, ни к выяснениям отношений, но ведь эти выяснения – должны быть? Крис не может себе представить, не умеет иначе, его целую жизнь учили, что хуже нерешенной проблемы только ее замалчивание; и все-таки.

Есть ли вообще проблема?

Хлопок оконной рамы нарушает тишину очень вовремя; Себастиан разворачивается, склонив голову к плечу:

– Громко думаешь, – он подходит к сидящему на кровати Крису, опускается рядом.

Это ошибка, хочет сказать Крис. Давай представим, что ничего не было, хочет сказать Крис. Я был пьянее любого бродяги в Альбукерке, хочет сказать Крис.

Не то. Все это – один большой неверный ответ.

– Я сейчас – чертово ходячее недоразумение, – говорит он наконец. Себастиан подбирается ближе, нависая на вытянутых руках. – И клубок нерешенного дерьма, – склонив голову, Себастиан ухмыляется ему в шею. – И я за себя не отвечаю.

– И ты заткнешься прямо сейчас, – тем же тоном заканчивает Стэн.

У поцелуя отчетливый вкус хренового табака, в комнате становится нестерпимо жарко, и это все, что угодно, но не ошибка.

 

*

До Лос-Анджелеса – семь часов езды.

Бывает, дети выдумывают себе приметы, чтобы не страдать от излишней ответственности. Насчитаю по дороге в школу десяток синих машин – не провалю экзамен. По радио заиграет любимая песня – меня ждет удачный день. Крис соглашается доехать до самого пирса Санта-Моники в качестве собственной приметы, это исторический конец шестьдесят шестой трассы, и окончание поездки должно означать, что что-то обязательно изменится.

Он не осознает, что изменения уже начались.

 

Здесь красиво – так, как может быть красиво только в солнечной Калифорнии; Крис с трудом находит место, чтобы приткнуть крайслер, успевает разве что запереть машину, и Себастиан тут же тащит его на пляж.

Тащит – буквально, ухватив за руку, – фыркая, рассказывает что-то о том, как прошлым летом катался на роликах по здешним деревянным настилам, в стельку пьяный, решил, что тормоза для дураков, разогнался, влетел в огромный мусорный бак, – до сих пор шрамы, ржет Себастиан, вот тот на локте, и еще здесь, видел?

Крис не слушает толком.

И крепче сжимает руку.

– Серьезный какой, – покосившись на него, прерывается вдруг Себастиан. – Это ненадолго.

Перед ними – океан, спокойный, поблескивающий в прохладных лучах вечернего солнца. Себастиан за шиворот стаскивает футболку, кидает прямо на песок, роется в карманах, бросает на нее все вперемешку – монетки, несколько смятых купюр, вечно выключенный телефон, пару колец, четки, медиатор, – в этом, в который раз замечает Крис, весь Себастиан. Мелочи, простые, ничего не значащие по отдельности. Можно впустить незнакомца в свою жизнь на несчастный десяток дней, а потом стоять на берегу Тихого океана, смотреть на вещи из чужих карманов и думать, что знаешь этого человека.

Знаешь уже давно.

– Сто баксов на то, – задумчиво начинает Крис, нарочито медленно стягивая майку; заканчивает уже через плечо: – что я быстрее!

– Эй, у меня нет лишней сотни! – весело орет ему вслед Себастиан, подрываясь с места. – Никакой нет, придурок!

Вода – теплая, обволакивающая, она как будто принимает в объятия несмотря на то, что Крис влетает в океан с разбегу; подвернутые до колен джинсы неприятно облепляют ноги, но ему плевать.

– Ладно, заработаю, – смеется позади Себастиан, наваливается на спину, утаскивает за собой под воду. Они мгновенно выныривают, вокруг полно людей, никто не обращает внимания, ни малейшего, и Крис не медлит, тянется к Себастиану, слизывает соленые капли с его плеча, Стэн охотно запрокидывает голову, почти ложась на спину, и, пожалуй, именно в этот момент Крис – по крайней мере, он так считает – решает, что не поедет обратно.

– Я выиграл, – фыркает Крис Себастиану в шею.

– Точно.

Не сейчас, не в ближайшее время. Никогда, может быть?

 

*

В отсутствие хозяина дом в Хермоса Бич уже неделю в их полном распоряжении: два этажа, подвал, двадцать минут медленным шагом до пляжа, пять – до ближайшего клуба. Это похоже на отпуск, первый за несколько прошедших лет, взятый в качестве аванса за несколько последующих. Это похоже на возможность дышать полной грудью, Крис занимается именно этим в доме с полным баром, широкими кроватями и чертовым телескопом на террасе. Здесь полно аппаратуры и инструментов, Себастиан записывает саундтреки ко всему, кажется, что взбредет в голову – час или два в день; все остальное время они вместе, Крис вспоминает впервые со времен колледжа, каково это – не отлипать от другого человека. Совершенно не собираться от него отлипать.

С каждым днем он все больше убеждается – его ничего не держит. Брак покатился к чертям, для увольнения достаточно пары звонков, семью он навещает раз в полгода, а все остальное – что остается, кроме себя самого? Сейчас Крис думает, что может делать все, что угодно, и он прекрасно знает, что, может быть, это не так. Может быть, эйфория закончится и он обнаружит, что ничем не занимается толком, хватаясь за случайные заработки, прожигая жизнь в случайных городках на разных концах страны, пытаясь собрать себя заново. Может быть, это будет означать неудачу; но Крис не против побыть неудачником, не против им и остаться.

Для человека, однажды примерившего на себя множество чужих, прилипающих за считанные месяцы учебы и работы амбиций, у него не так уж и много своих.

 

Колонки в студии на втором этаже взрываются звуками; поднявшись по лестнице, Крис останавливается на пороге. Себастиан сидит на табурете перед микрофоном, прикрыв глаза, в такие моменты он, – расслабленный, спокойный,  напрочь ушедший в себя, – где-то не здесь.

И тем интереснее наблюдать.

Крис узнает песню с первых строк; у Себастиана может не быть собственных песен – но он по-настоящему наслаждается чужими. Он говорит – ему все равно, пусть не выходит сочинять что-то свое, никогда не получалось, на самом деле – это неважно, либо живешь музыкой, либо нет; Себастиан живет.

– А я просил, – Стэн открывает глаза, усмехается, подмигивает, – Нет, пожалуйста, останься, нам не нужны деньги, мы справимся…

Дурацкая песня про синие джинсы.

 

В свои двенадцать Крис мечтал о большой – непременно большой, шумной, крикливой, яркой – счастливой семье. В свои двадцать восемь Крис, опустившись на пол в чужой студии чужого дома, смотрит, как Себастиан перебирает пальцами по воображаемым клавишам; на следующий день они собираются доехать наконец до Вегаса. До Гранд Каньона, до Солт-Лейк-Сити, до Айдахо, до любого места, где Крис еще никогда не бывал.

– Знаешь, говорят, что актеру… музыканту, кому там еще, – замечает как будто между делом Себастиан через минуту после того, как стихает последний аккорд, – на самом деле достаточно всего лишь одного зрителя.

Крис улыбается; ему уже давно не двенадцать.

Он знает, как легко найти многое в малом.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> примечания к тексту:
> 
> \- [о трассе 66](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/US_66). сейчас она по сути не существует, но крис едет с небольшими неточностями именно по историческому маршруту.
> 
> \- кабриолет, на котором едет крис: [chrysler 300 1968 года](http://www.carsforsale.com/used-cars-for-sale/1968-chrysler-300-plainview-ny-144533008), в том году таких сделали всего лишь немногим больше двух тысяч.
> 
> \- бар, в котором они оказываются в самом начале - [бар "якорь" в баффало](http://traveltipz.ru/trips/restaurants/id/29969_otzyvy-anchor-bar-buffalo-ny-united-states), где, как считается, были случайно придуманы крылышки баффало.
> 
> \- ребята сворачивают между баффало и кливлендом на [ниагарские водопады](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%B4). смотровая площадка выглядит примерно [вот так](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/arivick/19676790/254799/254799_original.jpg).
> 
> \- quality inn - реальная сеть придорожных мотелей в штатах. классического типа - отдельный домик с ресепшн и столовой, несколько жилых одноэтажных корпусов, внутренний дворик, выход из каждого номера сразу на улицу к парковочному месту. короче, все как в фильмах показывают хдд
> 
> \- пока они едут в чикаго, по радио крутят песни из мюзиклов; себастиан подпевает каверу из мюзикла jersey boys.
> 
> \- а поднимаются они на [уиллис-тауэр](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%81-%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%8D%D1%80).
> 
> \- о страшных историях про трассу 66 можно почитать, например, [здесь](http://4stor.ru/prirodnie-anomalnie-yavlenia/38472-istorii-o-trasse-66.html).
> 
> \- " _66 - это главная трасса, это путь беглецов_ ", - себастиан цитирует джона стейнбека, "гроздья гнева", двенадцатая глава.
> 
> \- в санта-фе ребята были приблизительно в [таком](https://www.bon-voyage.co.uk/img/uploads/977_fit588x588.jpg) месте в куда более людный день.


End file.
